


That Dirty Little Secret

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is upset that Bull went public with their relationship. Dorian wants a fight. Bull is having none of that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little ficlet I had no recollection of writing. Apparently, it was done over a year ago but never posted anywhere. Weird. O_O

“ _Kaffas!_ Why do you have to rub this… this _thing_ into everyone's faces?”

Dorian was flushed, his movements sharp and jerky, indignant as he paced irritably in front of the fireplace. The barman casted a long look at the mage, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself. After all, it _was_ late at night, and the tavern was almost empty save a few despondent soul or so, nursing their drinks. No chance of a brawl starting. He hoped. 

The Bull was slouched in his seat, the last bit of ale in hand. His keen eye following the mage marching back and forth in front of him. Hands flailing. Fingers raking through his perfectly coiffed hair distractedly. Booted feet stomping away across the cobbled floor. Every movement exaggerated. Every line of his body tensed and ready for a fight. Wouldn’t be surprising if he tossed a fire ball or two in the Bull’s direction.

Adorable, really.

“You’re giving me a headache, Dorian.” Bull replied, in a lazy drawl. Dorian scowled in the Qunari’s direction, coming to an abrupt halt.

“I don’t see how you could find this even remotely amusing, Bull! It’s _stupid_. What I do behind closed doors is none of anyone’s bloody business!” Dorian cried, his voice shrill against relative quiet of the room.

Bull laughed.

“Are you pissed off because you hate this… _thing_ or that people know about it?”

Dorian bristled. 

“You’re missing be point! I don’t WANT...” he began before Bull cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The Bull shrugged his shoulders, and got to his feet, before stretching his back - relishing the slight pop of tendons snapping into place. It’s been a long night, and he wasn’t up for one of Dorian’s tantrums.

“I’m heading to bed. You coming?”

“Are you even _listening_ to me?”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you. About how you want to keep this a dirty little secret. But this _thing_ is about you and me though. Seeing that you left your homeland because you don’t want to live a life of secrecy, having everything locked and hidden away , it is quite odd that you’re now objecting to this _thing_ being talked about so freely. No one gives a shit if we're spending time together, you know.”

The mage was stumped, slack-jawed in surprise. 

Bull tilted his head, face kind, and lips smiling.

“Either this _thing_ is on or it isn’t. No more hiding.”

Quick as anything, Bull leaned down to press a fond kiss on top of Dorian's head and ruffled his hair.

" _Bull!_ "

"Come on. Let's get upstairs so you can scream my name loud as you want while I pound you into the bed."

The Bull grinned and purposefully strode out of the tavern, casting sly glances over his shoulder as Dorian followed, still hissing and spitting, close at his heels.


End file.
